AskThe Loveless Characters!
by EmoKiss
Summary: Talk show with the loveless characters!
1. Information

Hi! I'm Monica and I'll be your host…well, hostess! We're going to do a talk show with…

(Drum Roll)

THE LOVELESS CHARACTERS!

(Audience claps and cheers)

I'm going to be doing this as soon as possible. Anyway, it'll be a talk show…with Ritsuka first. There will only be the characters that I am listing underneath this and I'm not adding anymore. ( Sorry if you don't like that.)

They are:

Ritsuka

Soubi

Ritsu

Yayoi

Yuiko

Youji

Natsuo

Nagisa

Kio

Koya and

Yamato

Okay, for the questions, I want anyone to type in a question the want for the character who I'm doing (I'll write who it is at the bottom of each chapter) for me to ask them. I'll dedicate the question to you as well. Just write it in the review box because I'm still not sure how this site works…

Okay, review!

EmoKiss

Don't forget I'm interview Ritsuka next!


	2. Forgot To Mention

Forgot to mention! I want to have all of the questions you want to ask Ritsuka in the next week so that I can start and finish Ritsuka's turn in my talk show. Please remember that this is a T rated fan fiction. You can enter as many questions as you like!

This applies to all of the characters that I'm doing, so after I'm done Ritsuka's chapter, then you have a week to enter questions to Soubi's and so on.

Please give me questions!

EmoKiss.


	3. Ritsuka

Hello, it's me your hostess, Monica! Our first guest is…Ritsuka! Give him a hand everybody!

(Audience claps and cheers as Ritsuka walks in.)

Where am I? Who are you?

You're in Ask…The Loveless Characters! Talk show and I'm your hostess Monica! But it's not you who will be asking the questions, it is the audience who reviewed me.

I didn't agree-

You don't have to. Anyway, here's our first question submitted by MewCherryBlossom1; Well, have you ever been mistaken for a girl? I don't mean to be rude but you look a lot like a girl, when i first saw you I thought wow what an adorable little girl! And when I found out you were a boy I just fell head over heels in love! And that's all I'd like to say ^/^

What! No! I haven't been mistaken for a girl! (Blushes)

Ritsuka, we all know you're not telling the truth.

Fine, once.

Once?

Twice!

Okay, next question!

There's more?

This is a talk show. Okay here's the next question-well set, submitted by CrapXhead; Ritsuka, have you ever wore bondage? And would you ever sing the 'heternaide yo onii-chan!(Kagamine Len)' song for Seimei :3(that would be soooo cute ω)? Are you planning on losing your ears soon ô‿ô? When are you going to admit you love Soubi? Would yo ever wear booty shorts? Remember, you have to answer truthfully.

No, I haven't ever wore bondage! I still have my ears, (points to ears).

Okay, answer the rest.

Maybe.

Maybe you'll answer the rest?

No, maybe I'd sing 'heternaide yo onii-chan!(Kagamine Len), for Seimei.

Alright, next.

No, I'm not planning on losing my ears soon! I'm twelve!

Okay….

I'm not going to admit my love for Soubi, I don't love him!

TRUTH!

Fine, next time I see him….

Okay last question. (Smiles evilly thinking about when Ritsuka will see Soubi next….)

Last as in there's no more?

No, last in this set.

Okay…maybe.

You say maybe a lot. Okay! This question is submitted by CrapXhead again! Here it is; lol, I know one more XD! Ritsuka, is there ever been an old creepy guy come to you and asked if you wanted to come with him is his van for free candy?

Yes.

Really…?

Yep.

Okay then…Last question!

Very last?

Yep!

Alright!

You seem happy.

I am!

Okay, here it is submitted by NightGem; Questions for Ritsuka: Soubi, technically, isn't your destined Fighter. Do you ever think about the person who's out there whose name is Loveless? What would you do if you met that person?

Also, do you believe Soubi when he says he loves you? Or do you think it's just because of Seimei. And speaking of your brother, do you still love him? He's put a lot of people through a lot of pain, after all.

That's it, hehe. ^_^

No! I don't believe Soubi when he tells me he loves me! He was told to by Seimei!

Two questions down in one….

THIS IS A SET!

Yep. Last one!

Yes, I do still love him. He's my brother after all.

Okay, that's it! Join in next time with Soubi! There's also a special surprise, in waiting (winks)!


	4. Soubi

Hi, this is Monica on Ask…The Loveless Characters! Okay, we have Soubi up next, and a lot of GREAT questions for him. Also, I have a special surprise in store for all of you. Okay, here he is!

(Soubi walks in.)

Okay, Soubi! You on my talk show, Ask…The Loveless Characters! Here's our first question, submitted by Mew Twins Salt and Pepper,

Pepper: Ok, are you gay or boi sexull?

Salt: And do you actully need thoughs glasses or are they just for show?

I never agreed to do this.

TOO BAD! ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION! Sorry, please answer the question Soubi, or I will torture you with my new torture machine I just bought, and I will keep you in the basement of my house so you will never see Ritsuka again. (Smiles cheerfully)

(Stares) Okay, I'm Bi.

Okay….now the other one.

No, I don't need the glasses. They're just for show.

That defeats the purpose of glasses, but okay….NEXT QUESTION!

Do you have to yell?

YES! This one's submitted by the so far very loyal CrapXhead. Haha XD Omg, poor Ritsuka and the creepy old perverts(Thought, Ritsuka you do know what they sing in that ong from Len right?)! Okay Soubi, if you were a superhero and Ritsuka was a princes who needed to be saved by you, what dress would make you him wear 8D? And how is it possible that you're so f***ing sexy?

He sang that song!

Soubi, he said he might, just ANSWER THE QUESTIONS!

Hmmmm, (stares dreamily into the distance)

(Is creeped out) Um, Soubi, can you stop dreaming about Ritsuka and answer the question-

Red or pink.

Ummmmmmmmmm, Okaaaaaaaaay…next…

Um, I don't know..?

Alrighty then. Soubi doesn't know he's sexy….NEXT QUESTION! Submitted by guaranteed sweet. i have a question for Soubi:

What does Ritsuka taste like?

Lollipops and candy.

Hm, that's….different. NEXT! Submitted by AllKnowingNiko, (Again, so sorry about the delay!) NIKO GOTZ A QUESTION!

...Okay, I have FIVE questions.

Number one: If you were playing Truth or Dare with Rits, Kio, Youji, Natsuo, Kouya, Yamato, Yuiko, Yayoi, and ME, what would be the first truth/dare you would ask, and who would you ask it of?

Number two: Would you sing the Best Friend song by Toybox to Ritsuka? That would make this fan girl VERY happy... XD

Number three: If a fan girl maybe attacked you -shifty eyes- what would you do?

Number four: If you had met Rits through NORMAL circumstances, say at some kind of social event or the arcade, do you think you would have still fallen in love with him?

And number five: Soubi, if a fan girl asked you to (XD MEEEE!) would you take Rits's ears and TAPE it? (PLEASE say yes because I SO wanna see that!)

Thanks so much!

-Niko

YAY! THERE'S LOTS!

Ritsuka, and if he said truth ask him if he likes me and if he said dare, make him sing…Barbie Girl.

You're evil Soubi. Okay, continue.

…

SAY YES!

Yes….

What!

Can you attack him? It would make my day. Not that I hate you Soubi, but that would make my day….I can't do it myself, I'm the host.

(Majorly creeped out)

ONTO THE NEXT!

Yes, I would have.

AWWW, HOW SWEET!

Okay, last one…? (Hopeful look)

Yes last one, then I have a surprise.

Oh no…..

You'll like this one.

Yes! Always!

You are one extreme pervert.

(Raises eyebrows)

NOW FOR THE SURPRISE!

Uh-Oh…

Bring out Ritsuka!

(Ritsuka comes out)

(Soubi raises eyebrows)

I LOVE YOU SOUBI!

Umm, maybe we should close this show so we can give Ritsuka and Soubi some privacy.

(Soubi and Ritsuka start making out)

I hope everyone is happy….


	5. Ritsu

**SO SORRY! I'VE AHD SCHOOL! **

**Anyway...**

**This story is dedicayed to the AllKnowingNico, who was the ONLY person who submitted questions...**

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS**

**ENJOY!**

Hi everyone, this is Monica and this is the ask…the Loveless Characters! Talk show!

Today we'll be interviewing…RITSU!

(Ritsu walks in and the audience boos and throws stuff at him)

(Frying pan hits him in the head)

OW!

Too bad…

Too bad what?

You're still alive…ANYWAY! Welcome to the Ask…The Loveless Characters talk show! I'm your hostess Monica!

Wait…what?

We'll be asking you questions(Not many) and you'll answer…WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! Now, ALL questions submitted by the AllKnowingNiko.

What?

Okay, here they are! FLIP I'M SO HAPPY YOU MADE MY DAY THANK YOU! SO now... questions for that evil being Ritsu-sama! Hee hee, life is now going to be HELL for you, Ritsu-sama!

QUESTION ONE: Do you love Soubi? I kinda got that from the anime... BWA!

QUESTION TWO: Why did you start the school for Fighters? Why do Fighters even exist? BWA!

QUESTION THREE: Okay, this one isn't really a question vut a comment for ya THANK YOU SO MUCH during that whole sequence when Soubi was having flashbacks to your "private training" I literally starting drooling so THANK YOU once again ^.^

QUESTION FOUR: Unfortunately for you, this one actually is a question! During the "private training" with Soubi... were you pretty much turned on? ^.^ I just crossed the line into awesomeness!

QUESTION FIVE: Same as question one for Soubi. If you were playing Truth or Dare with Rits, Soubi, Yuiko, Yayoi, Youji, Natsuo, and ME, what's the first truth/dare you would ask and who would you ask it of? XD I LOVE this question!

Last one, QUESTION SIX: ...how many people have been to your private training sessions OTHER than Soubi? I gotta know. PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

FIRST!

Yes, I do love him.

You're boring.

I answered the question.

Quite blandly too. NEXT!

Ummmm, that's classified imformation….

That really disturbs me.

Why?

I dunno, it just does. Comment if it disturbs you!

…..

NEXT!

You're welcome.

(Shivers) Such a creepy old man….. NEXT!

Soubi was here?

Yeeesss….why do you want to know…?

….(Smiles)

ANSWER THE GOD DAMNED QUESTION YOU RAPIST!

Why would I be playing truth or dare?

Because Soubi's there.

And why would Soubi be there?

I dunno.

I'd dare Soubi to kiss me…or other things…

OH MY LORD GOD! YOU ARE AN EXTREME RAPIST! POLICE! POLICE!

You're very dramatic aren't you?

Yes I am! I aced drama three years in a row!

And that's an accomplishment?

SHUT UP RAPIST!

How many…Hmmm

(Thinks deeply for a long time)

I am verrrrrrrry creeeeped out riiiiight now….

A lot.

….alrighty then.

(Stares at me)

Why are you staring at me?

(Still staring)

Why…?

(Again, still staring)

….

….

….

….

Are you a fighter?

WHAT?

Are you a fighter?

I don't know….

Do you want to be?

Hell Yeah!

(Smiles creepily)

AHHHHHHH! DON'T RAPE ME!

(Runs off screen)

(Ritsu follows)

Ummm, high…I'm Adam, the special effects guy….and the one who threw a frying pan at Ritsu. Monica's tiedup right now…

(Screaming from behind curtain)

Maybe literally.

(More screaming.)

So I'm going to close the show before I save her….so bye..?

(Adam rushes off behind curtain)

HOW WAS IT!

Remember, next is...Yaoyi!

REMEMBER...REVIEW!

EmoKiss


	6. Yayoi

**OMG! I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE!**

**So here's the new chapter! It's dedicated to TheAllKnowingNico!**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Loveless**

Hi, this your hostess, Monica! This is the game show that says it all! Well, not really.

So our new contestant is….Yayoi!

Why am I here? Who are you? Is Yuiko here?

Wow…. Okay, you are at Ask The Loveless Characters the Game Show, I am Monica, and…YES!

Really?

No! You idiot! Anyway, You have to answer all the questions or I will do something bad do you! (Sick my little sister on him! Mwahahaha!)

Question 1: Submitted by: AllKnowingNiko

WOW okay... Yayoiiiiiiii! Helloooooooo!

Question ONE: WHY THE FRIG ARE YOU STILL IN LOVE WITH YUIKO? She very mush obviously DOESN'T LIKE YOU. ...OMG I hurt your feelings gah I'm so sorry! -huggles- I LOVE YOU! -sniff-

Anyway question TWO: How in the frig did you get your hair like that? Is it dyed or something? I LOVE IT!

Question THREE: (and here's where I cross into my 0.0 collection) How many times have you jerked off thinking of Yuiko? ^_^

Question FOUR: If another girl came along who really liked you, would you ever give up your dedication to Yuiko?

Question FIVE: What would you do if I suddenly showed up in the studio? ^_^ YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Hi…? She's beautiful! (Daydreams) I know! (Cries)

How original….-_-

…It's dyed. THANKS!

You, my friend are boring.

…No Comment.

Yes Comment.

None….

NEXT!

NO! I LOVE HER!

SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU BACK! WHAT"S THE POINT!

There's always a point in love!

NEXT!

Um…it depends on what you do.

So you'd be scared?

Yes…

Question 2 submitted by: Conspicuous Darkness

'Have you ever had an old guy come up and offer you free candy in his van (or something along the lines...)?

Yep.

Really...?

Yep.'

LOLOLOLOLOL

Thank you for that. ^^

No.

REALLY!

Nothing happens to me….

You should be happy….O-o

Question 3 submitted by: CrapXhead

OMG I´M SO SORRY I DIDN´T REVIEW! But my internet was out for 3 whole weeks! I almost died! But okay, for yayoi :D

Why do you like Yuiko so much? Because of her body (Points at boobs) or becuase she´s a stupid moron and cries a lot? Sorry, I just don´t get it... Though, I have an other one, DID YOU KNOW... that Soubi and Ritsuka are having a almost sexual relationship? Because if you don´t, you know now. And if you have a trauma right now, I´d say your very welcome *smirks creepily*

Yes, I just don´t like you xd, sorry

Both.

How can you say that?

It's the truth. I love everything about her!

LAME!

WHAT! They do? (Faints)

Yes they do.

Okay, that's it for today!

**Please Review! Next is Yuiko! **

**EmoKiss**


	7. Yuiko

**I'm sorry I didn't update! So sorry! **

**So this chapter is dedicated to: XxDarkXxcherry**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Loveless**

Alright! So it's me, your lovely hostess Monica! (audience cheers)

Thank you, thank you. So here we have our new contestant, Yuiko!

Who are you!

I'm Mo-ni-ca.

Okay!

You are so cheerful…You're on the Ask The Loveless Characters Game show!

YAY!

….O_0

First question, submitted by: XxDarkXxcherry

I'm not sure how this whole asking questions thing works, but it looks like fun...soo for Yuiko? Actually I have a lot of questions for her.

Question One: Why did you talk in third person in the beginning of the anime? Did you actually need someone to tell you that you should..I don't know..stop?

Question Two: I honestly don't know what you see in Ritsuka, it's obvious that he doesn't have the same feelings for you as you do for him..so why bother to try?

Question Three: How is that you have pink hair? That still puzzles me! I doubt your mother has pink hair or you father. I mean look at Yugi! His mother has brown hair-...oops got a little carried away.

Question Four: Do you think Ritsuka would ever let you be in his life? Besides the school life you know him as, but I mean the secrets he hides. Please don't respond with the old "I didn't know" Because even if I some what like you I would have at least pondered something out. I mean when you took Ritsuka flowers to his house when he didn't show up for school, but his mother denied you entry I would have thought something was up. Then with Soubi that suddenly is "friends" with him? Even if you did ask him and he said "I'm fine nothings wrong" would you continue to ask him?

Question Five: Did you know Ritsuka had a brother?

Question Six: I know your "innocent" and all, but why do you let people push you around? I mean when I was watching the anime and reading the manga it seemed like you had a pretty good idea that they weren't really your friends, but you knew that you didn't have anyone else to hang out with so you stuck to them, but when Ritsuka showed up to school he kinda bullied/ protected you. So why do you still let what people say get to you?

Sorry to say, but your like one my least favorite characters in this series only because you weren't really needed in the story at all. Your Ritsuka's friend and all, but once you really get down to it your just a background character.

Yes, yes I did!

WOW….You are stupider that I thought!

What, Wh-wh

DON'T CRY! HOLD IT TOGETHER! Next Question!

He's sooo cool!

But he doesn't like you.

He doesn't….(starts to cry)

Oh what the hell, he sure does! (Voice dripping with sarcasm)

Yay!

WOW! Next Question!

I've always had pink hair….

That defies the laws of life and science.

What?

(Sigh) Don't bother. Next!

Yes!

Oh My God. You never give up!

Yes, he will! And I wouldn't ask him…he might leave me.

Good luck with that…..Next!

Yes!

Okay…Next!

Because it hurts.

To be pushed around?

Yes.

I kinda feel bad for you….

Okay! Last question submitted by: ImmortalMissRaven

Qustions for Yuiko

#1 Do you have fanticies about you and Risuka, and if so what was the worst one about?

#2 Are you stupid enough that you haven't relised that Yayoi is in love with you?

#3 Do you think that Soubi is SEXY AS HELL like the rest of us do?

#4 Do you relise that Risuka and Soubi are together?

….yes.

REALLY! What's the worst one?

Where he goes out with me, we get married and we have 5 kids!

O_0 NEXT!

He is?

Obviously! He looks at you like you're a goddess! NEXT!

No. He's just cool!

Okay….Last question!

What?

They are.

N-n-n-n-n (starts to cry)

Okay, I'm alright with her crying now….the show's over!

Next I'm interviewing Youji!

**Okay! Please reveiw! Spread the news!**

**Remember next is Youji.**

**EmoKiss**


	8. Youji

**OKAY! Here's who this is made for...I forget the word... But here's our reveiwer, Conspicious Darkness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless**

Hi, It's me again, your hostess Monica! Okay, before we get to asking our lovely contestant the questions, I would just like to say that this is going to be short. And now I would like the audience to stand up-yes you, sir! And raise your hands-up HIGH! And bow down three times on the count of three and say "I am not worthy every time you bow. Okay on three one two three!

(Audience does as they are told)

That was to our only reviewer! Conspicuous Darkness! Thank you!

Okay now here's Youji!

(Youji walks out and glares at me.)

What now!

You hit me on the head with a frying pan, dragged me to your hotel, duct taped me to a chair and tortured me by singing the song that never ends for a WEEK!

Guilty as sin.

What am I doing here?

IT'S THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS!

SHUT UP!

Fine. Here are the questions you have to answer otherwise I'm gonna sing the song until your ears bleed!

FINE!

Okay, our reviewer Conspicuous Darkness, and their questions: AHH! YOU AND NATSUO ARE MY FAVORITE! EVER! ^^

So~

1) You love Natsuo, right? Of course you do. Moving on~.

2) What do you think about Risukia?

3) Is there anything you regret? I mean, you do have feelings, right?

4) You're so damn cute, if you don't mind me saying. x) But, um, why do you have green hair?

~Con

Thank you.

Why did you just thank the reviewer?

They said me and Natsuo were their favorite ever.

(Eyes get wide) YOU ARE THE BEST! FIRST QUESTION!

Of course I do.

They just said that.

I WANTED TO!

Next question….

He's okay I guess….

How can you not like Ritsuka? Wait….

Shut up.

FINE! Nest question.

I don't have feelings.

Yes you do.

No I don't.

Yes

No

Yes

No

Yes

No

Yes

No

No

Yes

So we're not on the same page?

No.

OKAY! Next question.

I am….O_0

Yes you are. I think Natsuo might have said that….

Okay, and yes I do mind you saying that.

ALRIGHT! THAT's THE END!

WAIT A MINUTE!

Yea?

Just before you tricked me into saying yes!

Who? Me?

YES YOU! YOU LITTLE-

IT'S THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS! IT' STHE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS IT |GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS!

AHHHHHH!

Okay, since I've driven Youji insane I'll ends this. But next up we have Natsuo!

**Please reveiw! **

**Remember next is Natsuo...**

**Can I please get more reveiwers?**

**Pretty please?**

**Does anyone read these author thingys at the bottom like what I'm writing?**

**And does anyone like the song that never ends...?**

**I'm in a wondering mood.**

**EmoKiss**


	9. Natsuo

**I'm** **so sorry for waiting so long! I'm such a bad person...**

**Well here's your chapter!**

**disclaimer: I do not own loveless**

Hi, and welcome to the show! My name is Monica and I'll be your hostess. We're her on the ASK THE LOVELESS CHARACTERS TALK SHOW! Here's our guest, Natsuo!

(Audience claps and cheers wearing eyepatches.)

Hi Natsuo!

Where am I?

Hi Natsuo!

Who are you?

Hi Natsuo!

What the hell are you doing?

Hi Natsuo!

SHUT UP!

You're on the Ask the Loveless Characters Talk Show. I'm Your Hostess Monica and I'm saying Hi!

Okaaaaaayy….

Here's the first questions submitted by CrapXhead: YAY! Finally Natsuo XD, he's just too damn cute!

Ok, first question, how come your hair curls like that? Is it natural or do you always have a lot of work in the morning? Next question, I know your name hasn't appeaared yet, but if you could choose, here would you like te have it? Last questoin, how would you lke your first time(With Youji of course)?

First One!

Um, it's natural. It's hard to straighten though….

I love your hair!

Thanks….

Next one!

What? What do you mean…I'm confused.

So am I…Sorry CrapXhead….

Last one in this set!

Why do you assume it'll be with Youji?

It will.

How do you know that?

I'm physic.

(Glares) Fine. It will be with Youji, and I don't know. Fun?

Fun?

Yes Fun. first off i'd just like to say that i am a huge zero fan i love you guys! ok on to the questions ^_^

Oooookaaaayyyy…. Next questions submitted by: Delicate Ice Lilly:

1. what happend to your eye that you have to where an eyepatch?

2. what was it like when you were living with soubi" does he have anything weird stashed in the house?

Question One!

Umm….

Answer the question.

I was kinda playing with matches and I burned it. Oops.

OOOPS? That must have hurt.

I'm a zero, I don't feel.

Right, sorry about that.

LAST QUESTION!

It was okay I guess.

Does he have anything weird?

No, not really.

Did he pay you to not say that?

Yep.

Oh….

WELL THAT'S IT!

Really?

YEP!

Okay.

Let's let Natsuo get back to having some "Fun"with Youji. (Smiles)

What? How did you find out about that?

Really! Yay!

Leave me alone!

Well, that's the end of the show for now! Next time, it's Nagisa! Bye now!

**How was it? I ran out of idea... Sorry :(**

**Next is Nagisa (I think that's how you spell it...)**

**Reveiw!**

**EmoKiss**


End file.
